The crazy life of Bella
by alieangel
Summary: Emmett gets bored and decides to make Bella crazy. Join Bella as she goes through a week full of truth or dare, doing crazy things and hiding from Edward.
1. Chapter 1 It's Just The Begining!

**Hey I'm back! This was going to be a one shot but I figured it would be better is I made it into I story . I hope you like it :)**

**Empov **

Huh I'm bored. Alice and Rosalie are shopping with Jasper and I have nothing to do.

Oooohhhhh I'll go find Bella. I quickly jumped out the window and I ran to her house. Luckily Edward was busy somewhere doing Edwardy things. I jumped through her window and landed on her bed, and because I'm so awesomely scary, Bella screamed.

" Emmett ! What was that for ?"She screamed at me.

"I'm bored!" I said feeling proud of my great explanation.

Bella rolled her eyes. " Does that mean you have to scare me to death ?"

" Yep , now come with me "

"No!" Bella said probably scared of Edward and his weird obsession of not letting Bella do anything fun. Edward really wouldn't let Bella do anything. Once she said she was going to work but Edward freaked out because he thought Bella might get kidnapped even though it was the middle of the day in bright daylight and her work was just around the corner. And guess what he did? He locked her in his room for the whole day. Well Bella needs to have some fun, I will make her come.

" I will tickle you " I threatened.

"ok ok "she said quickly, proving that I am awesomely scary again.

I walked behind her and put a blind fold around her eyes.

" Emmett ! What the hell are you doing?"

" I'm making sure you cant see . Duh" God she is so stupid some times.

" but Ill fall over!"

" yayyy . Now come on." I threw her over my shoulder and jumped out the window. Now where to go ?. Ah ha I know . Mwahahahahahaha I have evil things planed for her.

**Bpov**

I was reading my book, Wuthering heights of course, when something landed on my bed. I spun around and saw something stood on my bed. I screamed.

But then I realised it was Emmett.

" Emmett what was that for?" humph he is really annoying I bet he has a evil plan or something.

" I bored!" Emmett boomed in his loud voice.

I rolled my eyes. " does that mean you have to scare me to death ?"

" yep, now come with me!"

"No!" I'm not going anywhere with him. He will probably end up accidentally killing me or something

" I will tickle you" He threatened.

Nooo "ok ok " I quickly agreed . I hate being tickled.

I saw Emmett walk behind me and put something over my eyes.

" Emmett! What the hell are you doing ?" I yelled getting really annoyed now.

" I'm making sure you cant see. Duh"

" But Ill fall over!" I can barely walk normally when I can see, never mind walking around blind.

" Yayyy . Now come on."

I felt him throwing me over his shoulder and jumping out the window . Oh no this is going to to be bad I should of never agreed to this.

**Apov**

Yayyy I'm doing my favourite thing ever, shopping!Me and Rosalie were now picking out shoes and throwing them at Jasper to carry. He was now holding massive pile of shoes and other things.

I was trying on some sparkly pink heels when I when I saw Bella and Emmett being chased by a old lady wearing ugly clothes in a vision.

I burst out laughing

Rosalie looked at me

"Funny vision " I explained

She nodded. Everyone was used to this by now. Then I saw another vision of Bella being locked in jail by Charlie and Emmett was standing there looking guilty.

" Emmett ! What have you done now ?" I shouted to the the sky.

People turned to look at me like I'm crazy. Well I'm not! I'm going to have to call Edward. I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

" Hello" Edward answered

" Heyyy Emmett got Bella into jail ! Go stop him!"

"what !" He screamed, over reacting like always.

**Epov **

My phone rang in my pocket as I was running through the forest. I stopped and saw it was Alice.

" Hello " I answered

"Heyyy Emmett got Bella into jail ! Go stop him!" Alice said

" what !" Emmett will pay!

" Byeee I'm going now "

I ran to our house to see if they were still there. They probably weren't but it wouldn't hurt to check.

**Bpov**

After about a minute Emmett started to run. I had no clue where we were going but I had a bad felling about it. After about another 5 minutes , we stopped.

I was put down and Emmett put something around my wrist. He then went somewhere . I heard a door bang shut . I put my ear were I thought was the door was and listened but I couldn't hear anything.

The door opened and because I had my ear next to it, I fell over. Before I reached the floor ,someone, probably Emmett caught me.

I heard him laughing as he put be back on my feet. He then ripped the blindfold off. The thing around my wrist was a metal chain that was tied around a pole or something. I looked up and realised it was a lamppost.

As I was going to look down, something wet landed on my face . I touched it with my hand , I realised it was bird poo.

Next to me I heard Emmett laughing . Lots of people walking past turned to stare at me and started laughing. This was so embarrassing.

I turned to glare at Emmett.

" You want a tissue ?"

" You think?" god Emmett could be so stupid sometimes .

Emmett reached towards me with something in his hand. I felt something sticky being rubbed around my face. It was chocolate .

" Emmett ! " I screamed. I really hate him now

" I sorry wrong thing!"

"Sureeeee" like I was going to believe that.

I pulled out some tissues from my pocket and wiped my face clean. Then I asked Emmett what he brought.

" Welllll " he reached into his bag and got out two bottles. He turned the bottle around so I could see the label.

" This " he said all scarily " I am going to have some fun ! Mwahahahahahaha"

Oh No.

In his hands he held

two bottles of...

**Thanks for reading! As you probably realised, this isn't a new chapter, I was just looking through all my chapters and realised that there were so many mistakes so I decided to go back and change them. Sorry if you were disappointed. But I promise, that after I have gone back over all the chapters, I will update will a new chapter! Hopefully today or tomorrow. :) Reviews equals Cupcakes! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Monkey Lady!

_Previously __…_

" _this " he said all scarily " I am going to have some fun ! Mwahahahahaha"_

_oh no _

_in his hands he held_

_two bottles of..._

_Bpov _

Maeve's magical potion to make you crazy

really ? I hate you Emmett. Seriously I had no idea something like that was possible.

Oh no this is going to be bad .

Emmett started to walk towards me . Because my hands were still chained to the lamppost I couldn't run. I started to scream . Emmett forced open my mouth and poured half of the bottle in.

and then suddenly , nothing made sense any more .

_Epov _

the was no sign of either of them at the house . I checked my phone and I had a message from Alice . _They're outside the post office _

I ran off I fast as I could. When I neared the post office , I said " Emmett you are so dead"

I knew he could hear me as I heard a _oh no_ that was definitely Emmett .

I shot off again

_Empov _

I neared Bella with the bottle in my hand . She started screaming. I opened the bottle and poured it down her throat. I had no idea how much you were supposed to drink so I poured half of it in .

When I looked at Bella I saw a weird look come on her face. Then she asked me

" Emmett ? Why are you wearing a giraffe?

I burst out laughing . This thing worked . This is going to be good.

Then I heard Edward say _Emmett , you are so dead _

oh no I whispered , hoping he couldn't hear me .

I picked up Bella ready to run of with her when she started screaming.

"" emmetttt! I want cheesy pickles!""

to shut her up I said " there are cheesy pickles where we are going "

" ok" she said happily

I then ran off as fast as I could , hoping Edward wouldn't catch up. I was heading for Seattle.

On the way, I jumped into a perfume shop. Yes . They had just what I was looking for. A bath full of perfume .

Hoping it would disguise our scents , I jumped in it pulling Bella with me.

Ugh this stinks . Oh well . Bella was singing twinkle twinkle little grass quietly. I had no idea how she made that up but It was kinda catchy .

_Twinkle twinkle little grass _

_how I wonder how you poke people_

_up below or feet so wide _

_like a tiger in a church_

_twinkle twinkle little grass _

_how I wonder how you poke people _

I started singing happy birthday in my head because I knew Edward would find it annoying and so he wouldn't know where we were going.

Finally we got to Seattle.

I jumped into a random shop and hid behind some things . Then I realised it was a bra shop. Oh god . I hope no one notices.

Because of my bad luck , and old lady came up to us holding a birthday card. Then Bella started screaming for cheesy pickles again .

The old lady hit me with her card and started to shout at me .

I ran away at a fast human pace with the old lady chasing me and hitting me.

Then I realised I had lest Bella in a bin.

Humph . I ran back to get her and the ran of again , the old lady still chasing us.

_Bpov _

the next thing I knew I was in a bin . yayyy I might find some cheesy pickles in her . I found a bag of rice . That will do . Then Emmett came a ran off with me .

" noooo my rice !"

" Bella that wasn't rice " " it was balloons " Emmett said

" ok " I shouted happily .

Then I saw the random monkey chasing us

" Emmett ? Why is there a monkey following us ?"

" because it wants your shoes for breakfast ."

that made me angry

"" I hate you monkey ! Faster doggy !" I shouted to Emmett

he went faster . After about 30 mins we lost it.

Then we ran into and ice cream van .

**Heyyy its my birthday today ! :) for a birthday prezzie will you please review? **

**I had no reviews last chapter :( I am writing this for the person who added me to story alert . Wantstobecullen767 ! **

**I hoped you licked this chapter . This chapter is dedicated to 2 of my bezzies , Erin and Maeve ! you rule ! Erin because she is obsessed with saying cheesy pickles and maeve for making me a really a really awesome birthday card which I loved :)**

**I am going to Germany on Friday until Wednesday with school so I might not update butttttt if you are really nice and I get some reviews I might update before I go :)**

**review **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Crazy Ice Cream!

**Heyyyy :) I'm back after how long ? Well ages . Sorry about that ,**

**hope you enjoy.**

**Empov**

As soon as we crashed into the ice cream van I heard Bella kicking something. I turned around and saw Bella kicking the floor.

" ha take that floor!"

okayy strange person. Never mind . I picked Bella up and threw her through the window of the ice cream van. The ice cream person just stood there speechless.

" GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" screamed Bella at the poor guy.

He scrambled to get out but apparently he wasn't fast enough for Bella as she started screaming and throwing ice at the person. I'm sure he is now scared for life. Finally he managed to get out and he ran down the road looking like a crazy person. Bella jumped into the drivers seat and without looking where she was going she started driving really badly. All around people were screaming and trying to get out of the way to avoid being squashed by Bella and her crazy van.

After about 5 minutes of her lunatic driving she finally stopped and parked in the middle of the road. A little boy came running down the road shouting for ice cream. I felt sorry for him.

As he reached us Bella popped up and stood the with an all to innocent angelic face that I instantly doubted. Keeping the same creepy smile on her face she turned around to face the boy.

" hello little boy, what would you like?"

the boy opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out Bella started screaming at him.

" HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT? GET LOST YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she shoved ice cream in the poor boys face.

The little boy was stunned for a moment and then he burst in to tears and ran of.

" HA SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

then Bella jumped back and started her crazy drivng again..

But we didn't get far until I saw the police driving up struggling to catch up with bellas mad driving. Actually I wasn't sure you could even call it driving it was so bad.

After a few minutes, they finally reached us. I quickly dashed out to hide.

" Emmett? Where are youuu?" came Bella's voice from inside the van. I kept quiet.

" Bella? Is that you?" came Charlie's voice from somewhere. Oh no

I didn't know what Bella said as the police dragged her off to the police car.

" Bella I am arresting you for crazy driving and scarring these poor people for life.

I saw Bella hang her head in shame. Huh the magic potion must be wearing of.

Then I heard Edwards voice come from about a mile away.

" oh Emmett you are so dead."

not pausing to think about the consequences, I jumped put from the bush I was hiding behind, grabbed Bella and made a mad dash to the airport. I silently prayed that Edward wouldn't find us. I faintly heard Bella screaming at me to put her down but I was to focused on running as fast as I could.

We reached the airport in a few seconds and I quickly brought tickets to god knows where. Luckily, the plane was about to set of so we just ran on board as the plane was getting ready to leave. Good now Edward will never catch up. I looked down at our tickets and I was surprised at what I saw...

**hahahaha mini cliffee :) I promise that I will update as soon as I get a review. :) but not before then . Review :)**

**oh and please read and review my new story Summers painting and one shot the life of ants and llamas :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Drew The Duck!

**I know I know I fail at updating. But this chapter is a bit longer so that makes up for it right?**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**I do** ** not own twilight or anything. But I will not my a present in the form of owning twilight :)**

_**previously **_

_. I looked down at our tickets and I was surprised at what I saw..._

**Empov**

We were going to …... Australia.

Edward was so gonna kill me. Not only was it like on the other side of the world but there were kangaroos. Lots of kangaroos. And not that I would ever admit this to anyone, but kangaroos scared me to death. I know, I know, I'm a super, practically indestructible vampire and kangaroos cant actually hurt me, but still, they still scared me so much.

But luckily , Eddie will probably never get us here. Let us all just hope that his fear of flying without his teddy was greater than his need to save Bella. Isn't Eddie pathetic? He cant fly with out his ickle baby teddy called Le-le that he always kept with him and that I had conveniently stolen before our adventure . It wasn't hard. I just waited till he was distracted by Bella and then I super fastly stole it. He hadn't noticed yet. Yayy

Anyway now that I had finished my thinking I was bored. So I decided to sing the llama song . The llama song is awesome **( I know this off by heart :) ) **

_here's a llama_

_there's a llama_

_and another little llama_

_fuzzy llama_

_funny llama _

_llama llama duck_

_llama llama cheesecake llama_

_tablet _

_brick_

_potato _

_llama_

_llama llama mushroom llama_

_llama llama _

_duck_

_I was once a tree house_

_I lived in a cake_

_but I never saw the way_

_the orange slayed the rake _

_I was only 3 years dead_

_but it told a tale_

_come now listen little child to the safety rail_

_did you ever see a llama_

_kiss a llama _

_on the llama_

_llama's llama_

_tastes of llama_

_llama llama duck_

_half a llama_

_twice a llama_

_not a llama_

_farmers llama_

_llama in a car_

_alarm a llama _

_llama llama duck_

_is it how its told now?_

_is it all so old?_

_is it made of lemon juice?_

_doorknob_

_ankle_

_cold_

_now my song is getting thin_

_I've ran out of luck_

_time for me to retire now_

_and become a duck_

I loved the llama song. But now I was bored again.

Bella was asleep in the side beside me, and stupidly I decided to wake her up.

" Belllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaa" I whispered in her ear. She didn't stir.

"Belllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaa" I said a bit louder. Still nothing.

"BELLLLAAAAA!" I screamed down her ear

" WHAT?"she screamed at me while jumping up and smacking me in the head. Of course it didn't hurt me, but knowing Bella she had probably broken her hand again. I said ow anyway. Bella just looked at me puzzled and then looked down at her hand which was now red ans swollen and then she started screaming again.

"I HATE YOU EMMETT!" Bella shouted at me and she stormed off and locked herself in one of the yucky bathrooms. By now, the whole plane was in silence and everyone was staring at us.

" she has problems . Lots of problems" I said like it wasn't obvious. Even though she doesn't have problems. Much. Anyway doesn't matter.

" she's not the only one with problems." said a random little boy, looking pointedly at me.

I threw my rubber ducky at him. I then realised that a just threw drew the duck at a random boy I didn't even know or like.

" DREW COME BACK!" I screamed at the boy . I launched myself at the boy and I landed on the old lady sat next to him. She hit me with her bag. I glared at her and jumped on the boy.

" give him to me, GIVE HIM TO ME !" I screamed I was squishing the boy but right now I didn't really care. He'll live. Probably. The little boy gave me an evil look and threw drew out the window. **( just before any one asks, just pretend that you can get open windows on planes.)**

" I HATE YOU EVIL BOY! DREW I LOVE YOU" I screamed louder than I have ever screamed before. I considered jumping out after drew but I wasn't crazy. Hopefully. I stormed back to my seat. Again, every single person was staring at me. I sulked in my seat.

" goodbye drew , goodbye drew" I kept on muttering to myself while rocking back and forth in a little ball.

Now definitely everyone was staring.

" WHAT?" I shouted at them.

They all ducked their heads or looked away guiltily. I knew I probably looked crazy but I felt crazy so I didn't care.

I carried on whispering to myself and rocking for what seemed like hours and Bella was still not out from the bathroom.

Several people had tried to get her out but with no luck. She was still in there. Several people were desperately stood outside waiting hopefully for Bella to come out so they could go the the toilet .

Finally Bella came out with only a few minutes left before we landed.

" yesssssssss" one lady started screaming as she ran into the bathroom. I laughed at her.

Bella came out and sat down next to me with out a word, just as we started to land.

God I hoped Bella hadn't heard any of what happened before because if she did and she told Carlisle or Edward the I knew I would be in deep trouble.

I mentally reminded myself to buy Bella some more of that stuff that made her hyper and funny just as we landed and the doors opened. I grabbed a now ( again god how much does this girl sleep?) sleeping Bella and our stuff and headed out into the next part of our random adventure/ hiding from Eddie and his boringness and sense before he found and killed us.

**Like it? Review :)! or else a massive dragon fly will come and drag you of the the land of people who do not review : ) its not very nice. So you should review. If you do the dragonfly will take you to the land of cupcakes instead :)**

**anyway I now suggest that you go listen the the llama song and learn it of by heart like the good little girls/boys I know you are so you can be awesome like me :)**


	5. Chapter 5 My Pink Sparkly Plane!

**Heyy! So Here is that promised update! I know it has been ages my for 2012 my new years resolution is to update more! :) so enjoy xxx**

**Bpov **

The last thing I could remember before I fell asleep was that Edward was gonna kill us when we got back. Oh well.

When I woke up like 2 minutes later, Emmett had hold of my legs and was trying to pull me of the plane. It hurt.

As soon as Emmett dragged me of the plane, we dashed to the nearest shop where Emmett threw me into a bin.

" Stay like the good unicorn you actually are" Emmett told me sternly.

I tried to get out but there was a massive jellyfish holding me down. I wonder if Emmett drugged me before we left. I feel like a fish. Anyway, the llamas are calling so I must lay down and go to sleep so I can join them in their quest to be a turtle.

Byeeee

**Empov**

As soon as Bella was asleep, I got something random from my pocket and shoved it down her mouth. I hoped it wouldn't kill her but make her hyper when she woke up.

I threw a still unconscious Bella over my shoulder ans skipped down the road. This is going to be a great adventure and Eddie will never ever find us. Mwahahahaha. We skipped along for a long time, Bella still sleeping. Finally we reached my destination. My secret tree house! Before you ask yes I have a tree house and yes in Australia, because one day me and Rose went to Australia and while she was shopping I built myself a tree house. I jumped up super awesomely like only a vampire called Emmett can and I put Bella on the beanbag chair. She still hadn't woken up. I was starting to get a little it worried now. I was about to try and wake her up with a bucket full of jelly, water will never do, when Alice, Jasper and Rose came bursting in.

**Apov**

We had finally got back from shopping. We had been there for over 12 hours and poor Jazzy looked exhausted. Well even he couldn't actually be tired but he looked like he was.

Anyway I was watching this show where the transform people with no fashion sense into people like me. Omg me and Bella should totally go on that show! We would be perfect!

As the show finished, I was pulled into yet another random vision about Emmett and Bella. We were all in Australia for some random reason, apart from Edward who was probably still looking for Bella, and we were all playing what seemed like a game.

As I came out of my vision, I knew we had to get our selves down to Australia as soon as possible.

" Rose! Jazzy! I'm packing your bags were going to Australia." By now they knew not to question me and just came sat downstairs. While I was doing my super quick packing, of course no one could be trusted to do it them selves, I called my posse. Yes that's right, I have my own posse.

" Hello Dave, I need my private jet right away, bring to to our house." I said really quickly.

" Right away Miss Alice" he replied.

" Thank you, you're the best byeee" I said then hung up.

As soon as Jazzy and Rose can down stairs, my private jet landed in the back garden. Jasper and Rosalie just stared at it in amazement. Of course, being me, a normal plane would just not do so I hired people do decorate t for me. It was painted a bright pink, with purple windows and the whole thing was covered in pink gems, and in flashing diamonds, definitely real, it said Alice's Plane. I led a dazed Jasper and Rosalie into the plane where I gave our luggage to another random person, who was called John. Because I am me, I had to decorate the inside to, the walls where a light blue, the floor pink and sparkly and the seats were a deep purple. It was perfect. I think rose and Jasper were in a bit of a shock so I pushed them onto there seats.

" Where to Miss Alice?" the pilot asked.

" Australia " I replied and then got out my fashion magazine to read for the journey. As usual, none of the people in the plane questioned anything.

Finally, Jasper and Rosalie finally got over their shock. Rose just looked at me and shook her head, then got out her car magazine. Jasper just smiled and then read his book probably something boring about history.

After what seemed like years, we finally landed in Australia. I managed a quick thank you to the pilot and everyone before I grabbed our luggage and ran out the plane and to where I knew Bella and Emmett would be. If we ran quick enough we would make it just in time. Jasper and Rose followed with out a word. When we reached Emmett's tree house, I quickly jumped in with them following me just in time too see Bella open her eyes and give a creepy little smile. She looked crazy.

" Emmett what did you give her?" I asked, just a bit worried.

He shrugged. " I don't know."

Oh no this wasn't good. But there wasn't anything we could do about it now.

Bella sat up slowly and looked everyone in the eyes. Her eyes looked a bit cloudy and crazy.

" Greeting my Minions, we have finally gathered he today to play the Game. The Game is Truth or Dare, the Evil version. Let us play" she said in a low freaky voice.

She raised her hands above her head and then froze.

" GO!" she shouted and threw some glitter from her hands. Where did that come from? Well it was Bella after all, the impossible seemed to happen on occasion. I shrugged it of and turned to face Bella to see what she would do next.

" I will go first" she announced

" Alice, Truth or Dare?"

Oh no we are all dead.

**Soo, did you like? I need some ideas for truth or dare so tell me some in your review :) **

**Happy new year everyone! did you all have a good time yesterday? **

**I will try to update soon but you know me so. But I promise to try and update this week if I can.**

**Reviews equals a pet giraffe! Well if you like giraffes. If not you can have something else like a penguin :) review please :) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Your Supremeness Giraffe!

**Hellooo people! Yes it is I updating again! Shock! :) Anyway since I actually have time today I can update :) thank you to Helloperson for reviewing :) I'm not that crazy! I hope anyway :) enjoy your giraffe or penguin what ever you chose :) enjoy this chapter xxx**

_Previously..._

" _I will go first" she announced_

" _Alice, Truth or Dare?"_

_Oh no we are all dead._

**Bpov**

I have just the best dare ever for Alice. But to make sure she chose dare, I decided to hypnotise her with my hypnotising giraffe powers. I stared at her until her eyes started to look cloudy like a cloud. Hehehehe clouds are AWESOME!

But then Alice just erupted into giggles. Me is confuzzled.

" ! your hypnotising giraffe powers do not work on me! I am not weak like the rest of them! I am a ….. SUPREME GIRAFFE!- RULER OF ALL!" she exclaimed.

No not a Supreme Giraffe- Ruler Of All! They were the ultimate rulers of everything and must not be disobeyed.

" hahaha I think that Bella just made Alice hyper too! Yayyyy" squealed Emmett while everyone else was frozen in shock. I ignored them.

" Forgive me Your Supremeness!" I begged.

" Ok then little giraffey. I will forgive you. BUT... only if you come shopping with me!"

Not Shopping! But then a had one of my superly, awesome, fantastic ideas!

" But.. how do we really know you are the SUPREME GIRAFFE- RULER OF ALL?" I asked cleverly.

" umm you just do" she said quickly.

Haha. I must put her through THE TEST!

" Fine then Supremeness Giraffe, you must take THE TEST! Be scared. Be VERY VERY scared! "

" umm I'm scared?" she half asked half said.

" You. Must. Answer. Dare. To. The. Question. And. If. You. Pass. You. Will. Be. The . Supreme. Giraffe. Do . You. Accept. The . Challenge?" I said creepily. Hehehe that will scare her to do it. Yayy.

" Yes! I accept your challenge!" she exclaimed.

" Good. You must go outside and then roll in the mud. Once you are sufficiently( hehehehe I said a big word!) covered, you will go into town and then hug every one you see! Each time someone says the word help, you will drag that person to the tree round the corner and then wrap them up in wrapping paper! And when the police come, you must say byyee byee ants! I must depart! And then run all the way home. Well back to the tree house." hahaha it really was a clever plan.

" But how does that prove anything?" Alice asked confuzzly.

" It just does. Now follow me!"

" That doesn't make sense" said Emmett confuzzly too.

I really like the word confuzzly. Hehehe I said confuzzly.

" It makes sense to me!"

" well your just weird" he replied.

" I AM NOT WEIRD!" I screamed at him. " I am actually just very cleverer than you so it makes sense to me.!"

" Sure you are Bella" said Rosalie.

I beamed at her. " See someone understands me."

" Now lets GO GO GO!" I shouted and the rest of my Minions and the Supreme giraffe quickly followed me out the tree house.

" Now Alice.."

" SUPREME GIRAFFE!" she screamed at me.

" ok ok. Well now see that lake of mud? Go roll in it till I can tell you to stop."

" You mean that puddle?" Alice asked.

" Its a lake"

" Right ok then."

" Do I have to?"

" YES!"

" But but my clothes!" she wailed

I threw some paint at her.

" See your clothes are already ruined now go!"

Alice just glared at me then looked at her clothes and started looking like she was going to cry.

I glared back at her.

She just sighed and looked back at the Lake Of Mud.

Alice then jumped into the puddle and started rolling.

It was hilarious! ( hehe another big ish word!)

By now we had attracted a massive crowd. They were all laughing and pointing.

Finally I decided that she was covered in mud enough. She quickly stood and then suddenly noticed the crowd gathered around her.

" WHAT?" she screamed." GO AWAY!"

They all ducked their heads guiltily and quickly rushed of probably scared of all our awesomeness, mostly mine.

" Ok part 1 complete!" I announced. " Onwards to the town for part 2!"

I started to run of quickly and the rest of them followed me, Emmett eager, Rosalie bored, Jasper worried and Alice, I mean Your Supremeness Giraffe, looking a bit sad probably because her clothes were ruined. Oh well she was a awesome sparkly vampire with lots of money so she could buy herself an ice cream suit.

Finally we reached the town.

" Let part 2 start!" I announced.

**Soo did you like  this chapter? :) I actually managed to keep to my promise to update soon. Yayy me . Can I get a cookie?**

**Anyway Review please! Today reviews equal cake!**


End file.
